The Dream
by The Wolf Maiden
Summary: Naruto has a dream. It's a dream very similar to some of his past ones, yet different at the same time. To find out exactly why it's different, you'd have to read the story but it does help him realize something. It'll be worth reading to find out.[Narux?
1. The Dream

I got this idea when on wikipedia one day during the summer when I was reading what the Naruto characters' names meant. I actually got it as I was riding my bike so I could go tree climbing. Please review, this is my first story like this. Also, I'm rating this K+. If you think this should be T, tell me.

Rating: K+ for some coarse language

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime/manga Naruto or any of its characters. I don't own anything other then the plot for this story, quit rubbing it in!

T H E D R E A M

Chapter one, 'The Dream'

The fox woke up and yawned. He scratched his ear with his paw and stretched. He noticed that even though it was morning, it wasn't very bright out. It was like the light wasn't natural, like it wasn't actually sunlight coming through the clouds. It didn't bother him too much though he did wish that it were sunnier

He looked over to the cherry blossoms. They had just, well blossomed. He smiled. He loved to play in sakura petals, especially right after they bloomed. Today was pretty windy which meant the petals would be blowing around all over the place. He loved it when it was like that.

He ran over to the flowers and started prancing around. One petal went right in front of his nose and tickled it. He batted at it with his paw. He missed but, he was determined that he would. He kept chasing it, but it always flew just out of his reach. Suddenly, just when he was about to get it, it burst into flames.

He jumped back in shock rather then fear. He wasn't afraid of fire, he just knew it was almost always bad. He noticed something strange. Very strange. The flames weren't burning any of the petals. The rest had gone into the fire as well. It just seemed that they were dancing in and out between the flames, never burning.

He wondered how such a thing was possible and then he saw. What he saw was a person with a huge fan. And the fan seemed to be controlling the fire. The fox recognized the human's scent. He knew that human. It was his favorite, yet least favorite male. It may sound strange but that was the fox's feelings for the boy. Actually, the young man was sort of his rival.

He growled at the boy. He was playing with the petals and still wanted to, the boy knew it. The boy knew smirked but didn't douse the flames. The fox huffed. He really wanted to play with the petals. The fox once again growled at the boy. The young man smirked again and kept the flames going.

The fox was angry. The boy had no excuse for this. He was being an asshole. He was almost too old to be called a boy, in a few years he would be an adult. So he couldn't even use his age as an excuse. The fox didn't know why he was getting so angry but, he was. He bore his teeth and started to growl once more.

Those were _his_ sakura petals, and he wanted wanted to play with them. He was pretty sure that the boy wasn't playing but that didn't matter. And this was _his_ terrority. He had just marked it yesterday. The boy was using both of _his_ possessions. He hadn't marked the sakura but those were still his, gosh darn it!

The fox lunged at the Uchiha, bearing his teeth. He didn't get to bite the boy though because the boy had hit the fox with his fan.

"Go away," said the Uchiha. "I have to prac- I mean, train."

The fox shook his head. "Those are _my_ sakura petals," he declared.

"They belong to no one," he waved his fan. "Go. Now."

"This is _my_ terroritory," the fox said.

"Look. The sakura will catch fire if you don't shut the hel- if you keep bothering me. I'm sorry I intruded on your terroritoty but I'll leave when I'm done." The Uchiha didn't seem too sorry. In fact, he seemed damned amused.

The fox sighed. He didn't want the flower to burn. No more was said and the fox walked awaym growling. The clouds looming overhead cleared. The sun shined brightly. _'Good,'_ thought the fox. _'I love sunny days more then anything else.'_

The fox continued walking and licked his lips._ 'Well, except for ramen. I've got to get some more of that.'_ He licked his lips again and continued to walk. The bright sunny day reminded him of someone, but he couldn't really put his paw on who. As he was pondering this, he saw something gleam off in the distance.

Curious, he ran off to see what it was, forgetting for the moment about what he was thinkg about before. Once he had gotten a bit closer to the it, he realized it was not an 'it' but rather 'its'. Or if he had been fussy about his grammer or wanted to be more specific, '_two_ its'.

The fox would have been able to tell what it was already, considering he was only a few wards away, if it hadn't been for the staring contest he had with the dog boy, Fang. You may be wondering why a staring contest would impair his vision, but it was no ordinary staring contest that he had with Fang.

What they had been staring at was, not each other, but the sun. And they had a couple of rematches. By the time they had finished all of their matches- and rematches -they both could barely see and had pounding headaches. Fortunately their brains hadn't been to fried for them to agree that they would never doing anything like that again. Which didn't necessarily mean they wouldn't do anything that stupid again.

Anyway, he figured the shiny 'its' would probably be a gem or something. He didn't really care that much, he just wanted to see what it was, the he'd probably play with it. Once he got to it, saw what the 'its' was. It was a pair of beautiful, very lavendar pearls. They were pretty big too. They reminded of the person that the sunny day had reminded him of.

Which reminded him, he _still_ couldn't think of her name. "Her!" the fox exlaimed suddenly. "Yes, so it's a girl I'm thinking of. Okay, wh- wait. I already knew it was a girl! Darn it!" Realizing he already knew the person he was thinking of before and now is a girl, he felt quite... well stupid. He surveyed the surrounding area quickly for a tree to hit his head on.

He saw one a good couple of yards away, but feeling lazy he just thumped his head on the ground. Feeling like an idiot. "Okay," Naruto- the fox- sighed. "She has beautiful eyes, they're a lot like the pearls." Naruto brought them closer to himself, smiling. "Her skin..." he started to think of the few times he had had the pleasure of touching her.

He noticed a flower petal floating by on the breeze. It looks delicate like that, Naruto contemplated. He murmured, "Like Hinata. It's soft, like her skin. Soft, delicate, and pretty. I bet her hair is soft too... it's certainly beautiful."

Then it hit him. "Wait... that was a lilac petal.Where the heck did that come from? There's only sakura near here." Then he remembered who he was thinking of.

"Hyuuga Hinata... beautiful day, beautiful girl. Beautiful, soft, and delicate like a flower," he grinned. "Smells nice too. And she's sweet. Like her cooking, man I taste good!" He thought about how they were both 'in the sun' and grinned again.

He started to moving the pearls around with his tail. He decided to roll them down to the bottom of the hill, in the direction of the tree he saw. He kicked the pearls lightly with his paw and then they stopped. He hadn't kicked them hard enough. Feeling like a ding-dong, he kicked them again. That got them rolling.

He gave it a few minutes so the pearls would get farther ahead of before he started chasing them. Once he caught up, he kicked them ahead of himself again. When the pearls got to the bottom of the hill, the momentum kept them going towards the tree. He decided that he would let the pearls keep going until they were about to hit the tree and then he would stop them.

Just when they were right by the tree, about to hit it, they both suddenly disappeared. Naruto was so surprised that he ran right into the tree. Muttering to himself, Naruto took a whiz on the tree just to show it who was boss.

As he turned around he immediately tripped over a tree root and fell on his chin. "Freakin' karma! Why the he-" Naruto stopped mid-curse when he noticed something. Both of the pearls had fallen into holes in the ground with many cracks surrounding them.

Naruto stood up to get a better look. The way the sun was hitting the pearls made them look white. "Hey, it looks just like Hinata's byakugan..." After pointing out the obvious- I mean saying that, lilac petals to circle the pearls.

So many started to swarm around the pearls Naruto could barely see them. It looked like they were raising. He could feel himself raising as well. When all of the lilac petals cleared, Hinata was in place of the pearls. Naruto glanced at his hand. _'Cool, I'm in my human body now.'_

"O-ohayo, Naruto-kun," Hinata said with a small smile on her face.

Naruto grinned widely. "Good moring, Hinata-chan."

"Hinata-chan?" Hinata began to prod her fingers together. "Since when have you called me that?"

Naruto closed his eyes and crossed his arms. _'She's so cute when she does that. I wonder why she always does that,'_ thought Naruto. His smile turned into a smirk. "Geez, Hinata, how bad is your memory? Since just now, obviously!" he teased.

Hinata smiled. "Very funny, Naruto-kun," she said. Naruto just shrugged, still smirking. Obviously he was trying to look cool. Hinata let out a happy sigh, "It's such a beauiful day, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Naruto agreed. "It's so beautiful it makes me think of you."

Hinata blushed on the spot. "Naruto-kun!" she said embarrassed.

"Of course," Naruto went on, "it's nowhere as beautiful as you."

"Stop," Hinata said still blushing though she was enjoying this.

"Stop what? Announcing your beauty to the heavens? Okay, I'll just announce it to the rest of the world," Naruto said playfully. He grabbed Hinata's arm and lifted it up. "Hey, world! This is Hinata and all of her beauty! But don't announce it to the heavens. She doesn't like that! "

Hinata giggled and took her arm back. "Please? You're embarrassing me," she said although she was smiling.

Naruto pretended to pout. "Aw, but I like it when you're embarrassed. Blushing makes you look even cuter."

Hinata turned around and crossed her arms, though Naruto could tell it was mainly to hide her blush. "You," she said.

"Me!" Naruto said placing both hands on his chest, grinning.

"Yes, you," she said playfully, turning to face him.

"Not me. You!"

"Oh, so it's me now?"

"Wait, I'm confused. Is it me or you?" Naruto said making Hinata giggle again. "Hey, since it's such a nice day, why don't we spar?"

Hinata nodded. "Okay, but let's train at the top of the hill." Naruto responded by grabbing her hand and pulling her up with him.

"Ready!" they both proclaimed once they were at the top of the hill, about 10-feet away from each other.

"Byakugan!" Hinata activated her bloodline.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto said creating ten clones. They all formed a circle around her. "Your bloodline won't help you now, Hinata!" one of the Narutos said.

"That's where you're wrong!"she said jumping over the fuuma shuriken thrown at her from one of the clones behind her. After jumping over it, she threw a kunai at the large shuriken now arching upwards. Before the kunai could hit it, the weapon turned into Naruto.

"Quick, but not quick enough!" he said dodging the kunai tucking into a ball, causing said kunai to hit a clone behind him which disappeared after starting to bleed. Three of the clones went behind Hinata and grabbed her.

"Get ready for the ultimate technique," Naruto said diving at Hinata as she struggled. "Tickle no Jutsu!" All of the clones disappeared as Naruto launched into Hinata and started tickling her saying, "Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

Hinata laughed as she tried to push Naruto away. When that failed she retaliated by tickling him. They rolled around laughing uncontrollably, tickling each other. Eventually, they started to roll down the hill. They still laughed uncontrollably but they were no longer tickling each other. They held on to each other as they rolled down the hill laughing.

When they stopped with Naruto on top he announced, "Pinned ya."

Hinata let out another laugh and then said, "Oh? Well that's where you..." she flipped him over so she was on top now.

Naruto flipped over in the same direction so he was on top again and finished Hinata's sentence. "Are wrong," he said grinning. Hinata tried to flip over again but the tree prevented that as they were right next to it now.

"No fair. The tree's helping you cheat," Hinata whinined. Naruto just laughed.

"Have you eaten breakfast yet?" he asked rolling off of Hinata. He brought himself into a sitting position.

"No, not yet," Hinata said sitting up.

"Neither have I, so let's get to Ichiraku's for some ramen." He stood up, offering Hinata his hand. "My treat."

Hinata grabbed his hand. "You mean like a date?" she asked.

"No, not at all ," said Naruto. He pulled her up. "Because it _is_ a date."

"Oh... o-okay then." Hearing this, Naruto started to run to Ichiraku's pulling Hinata with him. Running proved unnecessary as it seemed that they arrived at the ramen stand in just a moment.

Naruto sat down and order miso ramen. "Hinata, what do you want?"

"I'll have miso too, please," she said sitting down next to Naruto.

"Make that two miso, old man."

"Here you go," Teuchi said handing them their ramen.

"Itadakimasu," they said before they started to eat.

"Hey, Hinata-chan," Naruto said slurping up some noodles.

Hinata turned her head to face to Naruto. "Yes, Naruto-ku-" She stopped because Naruto cut her off. With a kiss. As the two kissed, Teuchi and Ayame started to bang the pot with large spoons. To the tune of a song called 'Banana Phone'. They said the 'doo doo loodle loo' part outloud.

That's when Naruto woke up.


	2. The Realization

Okay here's the second chapter, sorry for the shortness. But I got it up soon enough, didn't I?

Disclaimer: No owning Naruto for me, thanks.

_Legend_

"talking,"

'_thinking,'_

"**Kyuubi talking,"**

"_Naruto talking to Kyuubi,"_

'**_Kyuubi thinking,'_**

T H E R E A L I Z A T I O N

Chapter 2, The Realization

* * *

Naruto rubbed one eye, thinking about his dream. _'That's another dream I've had about Hinata... _

_And what the hell was up with Teuchi and Ayame doing Banana Phone?_

"**Yeah, why couldn't it have been Hubba Hubba Zoot Zoot? If ya know what I mean."**

"_... You're a pervert, you know that?"_

"**Thanks brat, but don't be modest. You're one of the biggest perverts of all."**

Naruto wisely decided to ignore Kyuubi. He started thinking about his dream again. _'That kiss... I kissed her. That was the first time I kissed her any of the dreams. And we were almost acting like... like we were... like we were going out. I know I've had a crush on Hinata for at least a few months now, a little before Sasuke came back to the village, but...'_

"Do I love her?"

Naruto got dressed, still thinking about it. He made some cup ramen, still thinking about it. He noticed the ramen had expired long ago and threw it out, digusted. Then he went to the toilet to take a dump.

_flluuuussshhh_

Naruto washed his hands then walked out of the bathroom adjusting the waistline of his pants. _'I know I love Sakura-chan but that's not intimate. She's more like a sister. But Hinata... she's always been really nice to me. And she's really amazing too.'_

Naruto thought of the jutsu Hinata had used on the bikouchuu mission. He started thinking a lot about his memories of Hinata. How she always looked so cute when blushed or prodded her fingers together... though he still had no idea of why she did that. All those missions he had had with before going on his training trip... The way Onbu seemed to have freaked her out... and many more. The worst thing he remembered was the 'incident' at the Konoha Sports Festival.

"I guess... I guess I do love Hinata. But I'm not really sure of it right now. I could be wrong but- Wait. Why I am talking to myself?" Naruto shook his head. He glanced at the clock. It read 7:39. "I better start start my training now. I'll eat later."

He went to get dressed still in deep thought about the dream. Zipping up his jacket he decided this. "I'm going to tell Hinata about that dream. As soon as I possibly can."

Having said this, Naruto grabbed his wallet and left his apartment.

'**_The kit's actually skipping breakfast? He must be pretty serious about this girl for him to do that. Hope he actually has _some_ tact about telling her. Doubt that idiot will.'_**

Elsewhere

"Achoo!" Hinata sneezed.

"Are you okay, Hinata-sama?" Neji asked.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Please excuse me, I have to get to training now. I'll eat breakfast later."

"Alright, if you're sure. But be careful, you might be catching what Hanabi had."

"Okay, Neji-niisan. I feel fine though. I'll see you later," said Hinata as she departed.

)O0oo0O( )O0oo0O( )O0oo0O( )O0oo0O( )O0oo0O( )O0oo0O( )O0oo0O( )O0oo0O(

At the end where Hinata sneezes, it's this Japanese thing. They say that if you sneeze someone's talking about you. Obviously the part with Neji and Hinata wasn't going to be there orginally. I just put it there so it'd be longer. It would have only been a page long if I hadn't, and I couldn't think of anything else. Remember to review. Oh, and I swear to God that the next chapter is longer


	3. The Final Chapter

Okay this is the last chapter. I hope you like it. By the way, this story is about 26 pages long and the first one I've ever finished. Go me! Remember to review

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Nor do I own any sanity

_Legend_

See last chapter, it's exactly the same and I'm not doing it again

T H E F I N A L C H A P T E R a.k.a My Dream come true? I hope so

3rd chapter, The Final Chapter aka My Dream Come True?

* * *

"Man," Naruto said holding his stomach. "I should've eaten breakfast first. I didn't even see Hinata either."

Naruto sat down on the conviently placed stump. "Where's Hinata's training ground? Eh, I'll just look around for- Why do I keep talking to myself? Seriously!"

Slightly irritated, Naruto went to find Hinata.

Something-something minutes late

Hinata wiped the sweat off her brow. _'Good. That was better,'_ thought Hinata. Unlike Naruto, she did not talk aloud, but in her head.

Naruto walking nearby had heard her training and came over because... hmm, well let's see... Could it perhaps be because, he was looking for her? No, no. It couldn't be something _that_ obvious.

"Oi! Hinata!"

"Kiba-kun?" Hinata said out of force of habit.

"Hi, Hinata. Did you just call me Kiba?"

"Umm... n-no. O-ohayo." A small blush came across Hinata's cheeks.

"Aa. Good morning. What were you doing? Training?"

Hinata nodded. "Are you doing anything?"

"Yeah, I was just looking for someone."

"Who?"

"You." Naruto admitted.

"M-me?" Hinata blushed again.

"Yes, you." Suddenly Naruto laughed. Hinata was puzzeled.

"Naruto-kun, why are you laughing?" she asked timidly.

"Oh, sorry. I just remembered something from my dream last night," Naruto explained.

"Oh," said Hinata. She was itching to ask what it was. If Naruto were anything like Kiba, which he was, he would probably tell her anyway. Or ask if she did, and whether or not she wanted to hear it he would tell her.

"Do you want to hear about it? I guess you probably won't but..." Naruto trailed off not looking at her.

"Oh, no! I-I want t-to hear about it." Hinata was a bit surprised by what Naruto had said.

"Great," Naruto said smiling widely. "Well you and I were in on top of a hill and- Hey, we're on a hill now... it's the same hill. Uh, anyway, you and I were on top of this hill and I had just said something that made you embarrased. Then we had the same conversation that we just had except that I was the one who said 'me' and you were the one saying 'you'."

Hinata blushed 20 shades of red. "I-I," she stuttered. "W-what did you say that embarrased me?" _'Aside from what you said just now... I was in a dream of Naruto-kun's?'_

"I said- actually, you don't want to hear about it, do you?"

"I-I... I do," Hinata said quietly.

"Well I'll tell you about it later. If you're lucky," Naruto said.

"**More like if _you're_ lucky and you don't lose what you have left of your nerve."**

"_Shut it!"_

Hinata nodded shyly.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" Naruto wanted to try the line he had used in the dream.

"Yes, it is," Hinata agreed.

"It... It makes me think you," Naruto said urging himself to add 'it's so beautiful'. _'Say 'it's so beautiful. Come on say 'It makes me think of you it's so beautiuful'! Say it, damn it!'_

"It-it-it does?" Hinata now blushed twenty-six shades of red. "W... why's t-that?" She started to prod her fingers together and she wasn't looking directly at Naruto anymore.

'_She's so cute when she does that...'_ Naruto thought swallowing hard. Hinata wasn't the only with a blush anymore. "B-because... Because it's so sunny! And you're name! It means 'in the sun'! Which is what we are and-and... yeah. Yeah, beautiful sunny day. Like you." Naruto realized what he had just said then added. "Like your name! Like your name! Andyoutooit'slikeyoutoo."

Hinata didn't quite catch that last sentence, but she had heard the rest clearly.

"**Smooth, kit. Very smooth. Could _not_ have done better myself, I mean it."**

"_I told you to shut it!"_

"Th-th-... A-arigato. Naruto-kun..." Hinata's ever recurring blush had returned. She continued poking her fingers together.

"Since it's such a bea- nice day, do you want to have a spar?" Naruto asked.

"Um... o-okay. Sure." Hinata smiled at him.

Her smile warmed Naruto. He gave her his trademark grin. "Alright then. Right here, right now?" In response, Hinata got into the juuken (gentle fist) fighting pose, rather shocked that she was going to spar with Naruto and that _he_ was the one who had asked. "Great." said Naruto. "Ready? Fight!"

"Byakugan!"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Ten Naruto clones appeared. _'Okay, I'm definetely going to use the 'jutsu' I did in my dream.'_ Two of the clones charged at Hinata. She hit them and they disappeared on contact.

'_They shouldn't have disappeared that quickly,'_ Hinata thought suspicously. Naruto threw a fuuma shuriken at her.

Hinata didn't jump over it, but on it. She knew it was either Naruto or one of the clones. "Nice balance, smart move," the weapon said turning into Naruto. Being lower, Naruto (or one of his clones) planted his feet on the ground and swung her over to the one who had thrown him. Not being needed, he dispelled himself.

Hinata didn't hesitate and tucked into a ball. She kicked Naruto (or one of his clones) when she had gotten close enough. Naruto rubbed the shoulder that she kicked. "Great move but you won't be able to escape but ultimate technique! Get her!"

This time she destroyed three of the clones that went for her, but the same number managed to get a hold of her. She struggled against their grips. The real Naruto ran at her.

"Here it is! Tickle no Jutsu!"

Surprise but what Naruto said, Hinata immdiately stopped struggling. Naruto launched on her, knocking the three clones away in the process. They disappeared when they hit the ground. The tenth clone had long since ditched the battle and was taking a nap in a shady area.

Hinata was laughing too hard to be at all embarrassed. "Stop! Stop!" she shrieked trying to push Naruto away as he tickled her on the ground, both of them laughing.

"There's only one way to stop this jutsu!" Naruto proclaimed thoroughly enjoying himself.

"Th-that's it!" Hinata exclaimed. Like in Naruto's dream, she started tickling him and they both started to roll down the hill.

They were both laughing hard as they rolled down the hill clinging onto each other. Hugging, one might say. When they stopped rolling, Naruto said, once he had stopped laughing so much, "Hey look at that. I got you pinned."

Noticing the position they were in, Hinata flipped Naruto over but not for the same reason as the Hinata in his dream. She had done out of embarrassment. But she wasn't so embarrassed that she couldn't say anything, surprising as that is. The laughing seemed to make her temporarily more bold.

Once on top she said, "Now _I_ have-" Naruto flipped them over and their arms brushed against the tree that really was there.

"You pinned," Naruto finished for her grinning widely. Then they both noticed how awkward of a position they were in. They both blushed but neither made a move.

_Grrrr_...

Naruto rolled off Hinata as his stomach growled. She sat up, the blush still on her face. Her stomach was also growling.

Naruto laughed a bit sheepishly. "Heh, heh. I guess we're both pretty hungry. Have you eaten breakfast yet?" Naruto asked standing up. Hinata shook her head as Naruto extended his hand out to her. "Then why don't we go to Ichiraku's for some ramen? I'll even pay for you if you want," Naruto said as he pulled her up.

"You... you mean like a- like a d-date?" Hinata stuttered. They were still holding hands.

"Well... You can call if that _if _you want..."

'**_Feh. I knew the kit would wimp out. He can't even admit that-'_**

"Because that's what I'll be calling it." Naruto finished.

'**_I stand corrected. Who knew the brat could actually be tactful? Even if it is dumb luck, I'm surprised he would say that.'_**

Hinata's face glowed pink. She just barely managed to nod. How she hadn't fainted yet she wasn't really sure but what she did know was that she shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. Or whatever that expression is. I don't really get it myself, but she must.

"Great! Let's go!" Naruto said enthusiastically. He started to run to said ramen stand pulling Hinata with him. You haven't already forgotten that they were still holding hands, have you? In about twelve minutes they reached Ichiraku's. They walked in under the flaps, Naruto still holding onto Hinata's hand. He let go of it as they sat down.

"I'll have a beef ramen, a miso, and a pork. Hinata, what do you want?" said Naruto.

"I'll have a miso ramen, please." Hinata said quietly.

"Coming right up," said Teuchi.

"Hey, Hinata. I still haven't told you about my dream, have I?" Naruto asked out of the blue.

"N-no. Not yet," Hinata said staring at her fingers. She was doing her nervous habit of playing (prodding/poking/twiddling/etc.) with her fingers and she was blushing.

"Okay. I'll it to you in a second but first I want to tell you something else." Hinata looked up from her fingers moving her gaze to Naruto's face.

Naruto grinned. "I've always thought the way you play with your fingers like that is cute. And when you blush, that makes you look cuter too." Saying this made Hinata blush more. "But I've always wondered why you do that. Why _do_ you anyway?"

Hinata's eyes grew wide and she looked away from Naruto willing herself not to pass out. "Ummm... um...uh, well that is... I...I-" Naruto looked at her confused. "I... I'll tell you a-after you t-tell me about your dr-dream."

"Aw. Your craftier then you seem." Naruto smiled at her warmly. "Okay, fine. I'll tell you about my dream first." Naruto slammed his hand onto the counter surprising Hinata and pointed his finger at her. "But after that, you gotta tell me why you're always playing with your fingers and stuff around me. Deal?"

Ayame and Teuchi rolled their eyes at Naruto's ignorance. Both had been eavesdropping on the conversation.

Hinata nodded. "D-d...Deal!" Honestly, she was hoping his dream would be a long so he would forget. But if it wasn't, she decided she would tell Naruto anyway. She'd been keeping this a secret for too long and she wanted to get it off of her chest. She would probably pass out or tell him so quietly he didn't hear her resulting in her losing her nerve but she _was_ going to do it.

The two eavesdroppers were surprised that Hinata agreed to this. Not only that but she sounded confident about it.

"Awesome," said Naruto. "Hey, old man! Our ramen ready yet?"

Teuchi grabbed one of Naruto's bowls and Hinata's. "Yep. Here you go." He grabbed Naruto's other two bowls and put them next to the first. Naruto and Hinata both said "Itadakimasu' before contining the conversation.

Naruto took two slurps of his beef ramen. "All right. I'll tell you about the dream now," he said. So he told her. He told her about he had woken up as the fox. He told her that it had looked gloomy when he did. He told her about the sakura petals. He told about Uchiha with the stick up his ass. He told her of how it became sunny. He told her that the day he reminded him of someone, but he couldn't think of who. He told her about seeing the pearls but not knowing what they were at first so he had called them shiny 'its'.

He told her about the staring contest he had apparntly had with Fang that impaired his vision which made her laugh. He told her about finding out that the lavendar pearls were pearls and that they reminded of the same person of the before. He described the pearls as beautiful and said that they looked her eyes. He told her that celebrated figuring out that the person he was thinking of was a girl when he had already known that and that he felt quite stupid afterwards. That made her laugh too. He told her every little detail of the dream that he could remember.

"... And then I saw a lilac petal float by and it made me think of how the girl's skin was..." Naruto trailed off.

"Please don't stop. I want to hear the end," Hinata pleaded though she couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy when he had mentioned the girl. She was sure it wasn't her even if he had said that this was a date. He was probably just being nice since she had asked.

"Yeah but, it gets kind of embarrassing after this..." Naruto said.

"Please?"

Naruto took one look at her face and sighed. "Okay. I'll tell you the rest. Lilac petal made me think that she- and her skin I guess- was soft. And delicate. Not to mention pretty. I figure her hair would be like that too... since it's certainly beautiful. Then I wondered what a lilac petal was doing there since there was only sakura as far as I could see."

Hinata laughed once more. Her laugh made Naruto smile. "The girl I was thinking of was... Hinata. It was you I was thinking about."

Hinata gasped. "You... you're kidding. Right?"

Naruto shook his head. His eyes were closed and he was smiling. "No, Hinata. I'm not. I also thought that you were like a flower, soft, delicate and beautilful, that like your cooking, you're sweet and that... that you smelled nice."

Hinata was looking down at the floor. She wasn't saying anything and she wasn't moving. Naruto gave an audible sigh.

"You want me to stop. Don't you?" he asked beginning to regret that he had even told her in the first place. Why would someone like her, love someone like himself? This was what he was afraid of and the reason he didn't tell Hinata sooner.

"No..." Hinata said quietly.

"I understand if you do. I mean why would-"

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said cutting him off. "I want you to finish. Please."

Naruto looked her in the eyes and could tell she was being genuinely honest. He nodded his head. He started telling her about the dream again. Again he didn't leave out a single detail. Hinata didn't laugh again while he was telling it, but she did smile once or twice.

"... and then I said 'because it _is _a date. We ran over here after that and we both ordered miso ramen. After we got it I said to you 'hey, Hinata-chan' while I was slurping up some noodles. You started to say 'yes Naruto-kun' but I cut you off..."

"How?" Hinata asked.

"With a kiss." Hinata's eyes grew wide. "On the lips," Naruto finished. Her eyes grew wider.

Hinata said nothing and just stared at her ramen that she had barely touched.

"Hinata," Naruto said looking at his ramen as well. He'd eaten half of a bowl, but that was it. "I... I think that I love you." He looked at her and saw a tear falling from her eye. "Hinata.You're crying! Why?" he asked.

'_This must be a dream...'_ Hinata thought. _'There's no way this could be real...'_

"Because..." Hinata said. "Because I'm so happy." Naruto was about to interrupt her but she continued. "Naruto-kun, I've had the biggest crush on you ever since the academy. I love you. This must be the happiest moment of my life... but it couldn't possibly be real... this is just a dream. Like all the others. A dream I don't ever want to wake up from..."

The two were completely in their own world now. They weren't even aware of Teuchi or Ayame, even in the slightest. Another tear fell from Hinata's eye.

Naruto pinched Hinata hard on her forearm. She brought her hand to it reflexively. "Hinata," Naruto said standing up from his stool. "This isn't a dream. What I just got through telling you is a dream." He grabbed her hands and brought her up. He wiped a tear away from her eye. He whispered into her ear, "This is for real. And I love you... Hinata-chan."

Hinata looked straight into Naruto's eyes. And then they kissed.

THE END


End file.
